Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
by Laurette94
Summary: Three weeks ago, Severus Snape made the biggest mistake of his life. When he seeks the courage to beg Lily for forgiveness, will she grant him another chance? Severus Snape/Lily Evans OneShot. For a-trip-to-honeydukes' Favourite Character Challenge.


AN: Submitted for a-trip-to-honeydukes' 'Your Favourite Character Competition.'  
>My favourite character was none other than the lovely Severus Snape.<br>My event was; Forgiving Someone  
>My prompt was; Forgotten<br>Enjoy (I know it's reeally short!)

DISCLAIMER; Lily Evans and Severus Snape both belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, I can only wish that they were both mine.

He kept his distance from Lily at first, thinking that time heals all wounds. Each day he would look at her whilst they were in lessons together, or when they were eating in the Great Hall, and every single time she would look at him with a mixture of hatred, sadness and empathy. After building up courage for the past few days, Severus decided to approach Lily begging for forgiveness. He hoped that for the first time, Lady Luck would grant him another chance at being a good friend to Lily. He couldn't bare the pain he felt whenever he looked at her, he hated himself for what he said to her. He would give anything to see his precious Lily smile again.

"Lily, please," Severus begged as he chased Lily down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. It had been three weeks since the incident where he had called Lily a Mudblood.

"Why did you call me that name?" Lily screeched. Her auburn hair shimmering in the light, like blazing flames.

"It was in the heat of the moment Lily, you know how I get when I'm angry," Severus said frowning, Trying desperately to calm her down.

"Angry or not, it doesn't excuse what you called me Sev."

"Please Lily, I didn't mean it!" Severus said frantically.

"I don't want to hear it Severus," Lily snapped, turning towards him, her emerald green eyes ablaze with fury.

"I didn't mean it Lily, like I said, it was during the heat of the moment. You saw what your friends did to me," he pleaded.

"I don't care if you meant it or not Sev, you can't call people that anymore," Lily said hotly, refusing to look at him.

"I've only ever said it once Lily, and it will never happen again."

"That's not good enough Severus. Just leave me alone!"

"Please Lily, you're supposed to be my friend. Forgive me, please." Severus outstretched his hand, but pulled away as he contemplated touching her shoulder.

"Friend don't say that about other friends," Lily spat, causing Severus to wince slightly. He had never seen her that angry before.

"You're my best friend Lily, you're the only friend I've ever had."

"Perhaps there's a reason for that," Lily snarled.

"Lily. Look me in the eyes and see that I don't mean what I said about you," he implored, putting his hands together as if he was praying to her. Huffing out a sigh of annoyance Lily, span around and looked at Severus, her eyebrow raised and an impatient expression on her face. She could see that Severus was about to cry, but she wanted him to feel what he did to her.

"Just leave me alone," she said quietly, eventually lowering her eyes. She was too tired to argue with Severus. Ever since she had called him a mudblood she cried herself to sleep every night. She couldn't believe her best friend could stoop so low, how he could humiliate her like that in front of a large crowd of 5th year Gryffindors. She had dealt with his temper before, but she doubted she could forgive him this time.

"'Lil. I implore you, forgive me, and I promise you, I'll never call you that word again," Severus said softly, slowly but surely, he extended his hand towards Lily. He gently put his hand under Lily's chin, and pushed her head up, to look into his dark eyes that usually were void of emotion, but this time screamed with regret and compassion. "Please Lil." He whispered.

Lily looked into his eyes, overcome with emotion she closed them tightly, silent tears streaming down her face. "Sev, I can't. Goodbye." She pulled away rather abruptly and walked off into the common room.

Severus stood there for over an hour, feeling defeated. He hoped she would change her mind and come out again, running up to him and telling him all was forgotten, that she had forgiven him. That they could be friends again, that she loved him more than James.

"My lovely Lily. I let you down again." Severus whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it, review it so I know what you think of it. It doesn't stick religiously to what it says in the book, artistic licence and all! xoxo


End file.
